Cupid's Arrows
by hauntedpumpkin56
Summary: Its the night of the annual Hogwarts Valentine's Day Ball, and Hermione has the hot date Victor Krum. But when words are exchanged between friends who will be there to rescue the princess. who will end up being her Prince Charming? probably the person we all least to expect.


Hermione/Draco

POV is Hermione

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any characters in this story. Except for the idea. (That's mine) Please comment, Subscribe, and Rate. Enjoy! :-D**

Hermione never understood romance novels. The plot was cliché`. Besides the girls would always eventually fall for the guy. The "prince charming". Hermione never understood how someone could just look in another's eyes and then there they know that person "is the one". It was a foreign concept. Even if she was a bright witch, there was still that not clear understanding. Besides there was no book out there on love.

Hermione although she never really felt love she does remember how she felt when she realized that she had found was a story she loves remembering. A story of heartbreak, remorse, forgiveness, and most of all love. But it wasn't clear on when and where everything started. So really it all has to begin somewhere and somewhere it did begin. It started during her fourth year...

Hermione was always on time. Her mother had taught her that lesson since birth. And for her to be late tonight was something she couldn't afford to do. After all it was Hogwarts Valentine's day ball. She walked down the staircase and stopped just half way in front of the Great Hall doors. Harry was there and he looked handsome. Ron and he were shocked as she made her down to her date. Victor Crum. She was so happy. She felt for the first time loved. She had never had a date for valentine's day.

She danced all night until the night of magic was over. She walked over to Ron and Harry. Ron had that look. That any jealous guy would have if they had to watch all night the girl they like dance with someone else.

"I can't believe you would go out with that guy!" Ron said looking disgusted. Hermione's heart beat one sad beat. Ron kept ranting, and Hermione started yelling too.

"I can go out with whomever I so choose!" She yelled.

She ran out of the Great Hall in tears. And sat with her face in her knees and hands. She cried and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry. Not wanting any sympathy she shooed him off and continued to cry. She heard him sigh as he started walking up the stairs to the common room. She started to cry more. And more.

Time passed as she sat their lonely. She swore under my breath as she heard the ferret and his companions. Hermione sat their crying out somewhere in the castle fate was sealing around her. She cried until she heard the faint footsteps of the wizards approaching her.

"Granger? Are you crying?" a male voice asked her in the tone of bewilderment. She heard some whispering and at last the resolved shuffling of some feet leaving. She sniffled trying to collect what emotions she had dispersed.

"Hey Granger? Umm...wow I'm not good at this..." the voice kept trying to find words to say.

"Go away Malofy." Now realizing who was talking to her. I don't want to deal with your petty arguments right now. Her voice broke as more tears came. She cursed herself for acting so weak. For acting like this in front of the enemy. But at the moment she didn't care. She was hurt and heartbroken. At this time she cursed the idea of love and everything in it. Draco sat down in shock. The brightest witch of the age crumpling at his feet in tears, and all he could do was feel angry. He didn't know where this anger came from. This possessive feeling for her. He was taught from an early age to hate mudbloods. That he was superior compared to her. So where on earth were these emotions coming from? He didn't know and didn't care, and for once in his life Draco Malofy acted on his emotions…and he silently wrapped his arms around her. Maybe just maybe they could deal with the pain of Valentine's Day together. Cause after all love blinds all.

**Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think and review! Also happy very late valentine's day! **


End file.
